Life Saver My Love
by RepublicanSouthPark
Summary: This was originally written by THEBOSS101, one of the most grammatically challenged writers I've found so far. My original description for this was too mean and I regret being so harsh. In the end however, this should be about encouraging other people to write better and I don't think that some other users get this.


Poster Note: This was originally written by THEBOSS101, a writer who could really improve his grammar and storytelling abilities. Removal criteria is listed at the community I host. It can be accessed at community/Corrected-Stories/109393/. One of the few things that may distinguish it is that Kyle is a seme in this story and Stan is a uke. Luckily though, no lemon is in the story.

A.N: I don't own south park or anything I hope you enjoy the story sorry it is so long not good at grammer but I tried I hope you r/r stan's point of view at the beginning

Yesterday, I woke up dreading another day full of misery and pain. All I feel like I can do is go to school and watch my best friend Kyle Broflovski and his obese boyfriend Eric Cartman cuddle. It's especially depressing because Kyle is the person who I most want to be with in my life. I have no motivation to focus on my school work because it just makes me think of when I have to get my own job and live alone. When I go home, my abusive dad treats me like crap and tells me it's my fault that mom took Shelly and remarried far away from here. He's really gone on the bottle since the divorce and now he cares about that way more than he ever has cared about me. Today I will kill myself after school ends for the day.

I walked to the bus stop "Hi, Stan!" I heard Kyle say. Cartman yelled at me. "What's up Stan, you pussy?" he said as I stood at the bus stop. "Don't call him that, Cartman." Kyle told him before I had a chance to respond to his original question. "Nothing besides the usual." I said sadly. It hurt so much not to tell but I wanted to spare everyone else the pain of having to deal with my own problems. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked with obvious concern. He's was a good friend to me at one time even though he ditched me for Cartman. He'll obviously be the one I'll most miss. "I told you dude, nothing is wrong with me." I said trying to think about death and look unconcerned at the same time. Kyle probably thought of my mood as a bluff. Thinking about death however, makes me feel happy because it's an eternal way to end my depression. If he notices that I look odd, it's not like he'll know why.

Cartman and Kyle sat together on the bus and held hands which made me even more depressed because that's what I wanted to do with Kyle for years. If it was me, I'd hug him and compliment him all the time. I'd think I'd be the best boyfriend ever. I just cried to myself all the way to school, making sure no one would notice.

Lunch

I sat alone at a lunch table watching Kyle and Cartman talk and have fun. In my opinion, it's not fair. I was always the nice one to kyle. I treated him the best any person ever could and would always be by his side. Why does he love the fatass so much? Is it Stockholm Syndrome? No, he'd have to be a captive of Cartman for that to happen. Is it because Cartman is bribing him? No, Kyle would've told at least told me what was happening by now. Maybe it's because I'm just ugly and stupid. Cartman can at least be funny when he's not being a bigot. I'm just a bore to everyone I meet. I bet Kyle was only my friend out of pity. Oh, now the bell just rang. Only 3 hours of pure torture left before I can end it all.

After Class; Kyle's point of view

As soon as the bell rang; I saw Stan get up looking sad and depressed. I hate to see him like this because I love him and want him to be happy. If I thought he was gay, I would've told him in a second that I want to date him. However, I believe that telling him would ruin our friendship by making unnecessary melodrama and conflict. Even though he is usually an asshole, Cartman was surprisingly supportive when he found out when he snuck on my computer one day. It turns out he has a crush on Butters and Butters is also straight. We decided to pretend to date so we wouldn't make anything obvious to either of them. He usually walks home with me to make the facade more convincing; but he had a errand he had to do at 7/11 for his mom today. I started to walk out from school and I noticed one of Stan's books was open on the sidewalk. He must have dropped it and not have noticed it. Even though it wasn't something that I'd usually do; I decided to read it to see if I could help Stan.

DEAR DIARY

Today is the day. Today, I will end the pain and misery. I just can't take it any more. Kyle is madly in love with that obese, xenophobe, Eric Cartman. Kyle was the only reason I had to live but it is now obvious that he'll never love me. When he finds out what happens, I just hope he doesn't feel like it is his fault. However, he doesn't seem to really care about me any more so he probably won't even attend the funeral. Nobody cares about me anyway.

Love,

Stan

"Kyle, why are you reading my personal diary?" Stan yelled this; shocked that I of all people would find it. "First off, why did you say you wanted to kill yourself'?" I yelled back. "Because I have nothing to live for. I can't take all this. My dad thinks I'm shit and you're with that asshole!" he told me with a mix of sadness and anger. "But you can't. Stan, I want to date you. I've been keeping this a secret from you for years. You complete me in ways other people don't. I would be sick if you ever killed yourself over something like this." This made me breakdown in tears. "If you love me Kyle, then why are you with Cartman? He's the worst person you could possibly date." I couldn't believe he thought I really loved Cartman after Stan and I had been so close. "Stan, I told you that I thought you were in love with girls. When you were younger, you were dating Wendy and you both looked like a good couple. I wouldn't have thought you had any romantic interest in me. Cartman is in love with Butters and never..." "Stop lying!" he yelled to me, incredulously still not believing me. "We are only together so you and Butters won't know. Honestly, I would've never done it if I'd have known you love me!" I yelled while full out crying. "Stop!" Stan yelled again but couldn't finish his sentence because Cartman came back from 7/11 and found where I was. "He's not lying actually. I love Butters, not the Jewish money-grubber. Only someone as crazy as him would love someone like you. Of course, we were pretending!" Cartman had apparently told Butters because he had his arm around him and Butters was blushing. "See Stan, I told you. My love has always gone out to you. You have always been who I've wanted." I said, whipping my tears and hugging him. "Please promise me that you won't hurt yourself!'' ''Kyle, everyone in school says that you'd look better with Cartman. The official yaoi club..." I interrupted him before he could finish. "That was Bebe, Butters, and about 5 other girls with a disproportionate amount of influence throughout the school! They don't know shit about anyone! Can you please just take me for my word?" Butters blushed again at his name being mentioned like that, especially near Cartman. "I can Kyle. I love you too." said Stan. We soon hugged and kissed. It felt just like it did in the dreams I had about it. "You won't hurt yourself?" I asked just to make sure. "No", he said reassuringly. We walked away from school; holding hands, and eager to start our new life as a couple. This was a great end to what quickly went from a near tragedy to the happiest day of my life.

A.N. Well what did you think please live a review tell all you friends and don't be mean have a good day bye


End file.
